fndfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenni
Jenni My parents had their first child, my older sister. My father found out what my mother was and begged her to find the attitude and change back to human but she would not listen. They raised my sister until she was about 3 and they fought but tried to work things out around the fact that mother was a vampire. That was until I came around. Because I was part vampire during the birth process before the cord was cut I drained my mother of all her blood and killed her. My father was devastated because my mother was training my older sister on how to control feeding urges. He found a temple far away and spoke to the master on the situation. The master of that temple agreed to take her in and my father left her there. My father did his best to raise me up a human child but I knew from the day I could walk I was different and it wasn’t until I bite my first victim in a fight that I realized what I was. My father decided to move us and home school me. He could not train me however to control my urges so he soon bought a ranch and housed some animals for me when I got the urge. But again remember I am part human so I do not thirst for blood often maybe once or twice a month. (Anyway trying to make a long story short..lol.isn’t easy hehe) So as I grew so did the amount of blood and my father eventually allowed me to drink from him once a month. He would drain his blood similar to that of donating blood and would store it until I needed it and that would sustain me even longer than the animals. But my need was effecting him for as I grew I had a need for more and because he was giving into my vampire side that is the side that is more visible. My father told me everything about my sister except her name. He told me where the temple was why he gave her up and why my mother had died. I knew then that I must go and find my sister and reunite us and hope she wasn’t as corrupt as me. Ever since my father told me about her I have been having visions about the temple and I knew somehow what it looked like and where about she was. So once I buried him I went forth to the temple. On my way I found an egg to big to be ordinary so I took it with me. When I arrived to the temple I seeked out the master. He told me he had been waiting for me for sometime now and I was a little surprised. He wanted to know all about me and my journey and I even showed him my egg. He looked at it for a long time than he asked me to place in his fire, I obliged him and before to long it was hatching, the cutest little dragon! I didn’t even know they were around this planet still but as sure as I am here telling you about me is as sure as I can be. My dragon is now 2 yrs old but the size of an elephant. They grow fast! We have been training at this temple for sometime when master finally taught me how to control my urges and he taught me how to fly and also how to use the energy around me in battle. He told me my destiny was to be an assassin. I liked that idea. And on one evening he came to me and told me about his star pupil. He told me it was time I knew. So I listened for 5 hours on the story of his prodigy and how he had been given a child when she was about 3 and how she raised her and taught her everything he knew and she has gone out on her own to only come back once or twice a year to tell him of what she has learned. He told me that if I wish to find my sister I would need to speak to this prodigy of his. So here I am now looking for her and learning along the way. Master told me that when I find her to give her a package that he handed me and it would tell her everything. So I did as I was told. Master said he would no longer be my teacher that if I am willing to learn more I must seek out this student. Master is allowing Naldi (the dragon) to stay at his temple where she will be safe and he will continue to train her for she has many things to learn about her species. And this is where I am now at in my journey. After finding my sister in this home, I left. For reasons unknown, I lost myself, I lost connection with the family and my dragon. It took months..or maybe years, as I lost track of time, until Naldi found me again. She came to me worried about me.We spent many months traveling and discussing the things that went on in the home whilest I was away. I had to go back, it was our home, Naldi's and I. I knew she missed the other dragons from our home as well. So we packed out bags and headed home. I have no clue what to expect, I knew my heart was filled with sorrow and hurt, and I know they will fill like I abandon them but I must try. I must try to go home and rejoin the family I love. Powers/Abilities I can fly as I have wings, Shape shift into almost anything but mostly I change into a cat like creature, I have learned how to control the elements around me, and I use white magic for healing purposes, but have taught black magic as I have had need for it in the past, but have only used it in dire circumstances. Category:Characters